1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flexible display, and more particularly, to a flexible display having an adhesive layer with a thickness greater than or equal to 30 micrometers (μm), which is used for attaching a protection film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reading words or pictures printed on paper is the most familiar reading method for human beings. As paper printing techniques have advanced and printing costs have lowered, paper has been extensively used as a data storage medium for hundreds of years. However, as display techniques advance, it is possible that in the near future, paper may be replaced by flexible display. Like paper, flexible display is thin in profile, small in size, lightweight, easy to carry, and flexible. Therefore, it is expected that the flexible display can be applied in electronic paper or electronic books, replacing conventional paper and books as a popular data storage medium.
In the technology of fabricating the flexible display, thin film transistor (TFT) elements are fabricated on the flexible substrate, and then display elements are fabricated on the TFT elements. After that, a protection film is covered on the display elements for protecting the display elements. Therefore, the flexible display has flexibility. In order to protect the flexible substrate, on which the TFT elements are fabricated thereon, for avoid an external force damaging the flexible substrate by poking or scraping or directly damaging the TFT elements fabricated on the flexible substrate, a protection film is usually attached on an out side of the flexible substrate of the flexible display. However, foreign matters are likely adhered to the out side of the flexible substrate, thus they will be covered or packed between the protection film and the flexible substrate when attaching the protection film onto the flexible substrate, resulting in some protrusions of the flexible substrate at the side having the TFT elements, which will damage the TFT elements or cause circuit broken.